The Giving of Thanks
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: The team has Thanksgiving dinner together and it gets a little out of hand. Lite and fun Thanksgiving fic. Happy Thanksgiving!


_**Here is yet another holiday fic. I love writing them it is fun and my way to celebrate. Anyway this is just my little Thanksgiving present to you.  
Spoilers: not really no  
Disclaimer: With the excepting of Katharine they are not mine.**_

**FYI—Katharine is my OC who dates Zack and she lives at Hodgens and Angela's house because she doesn't have a ton of money and she had a sister/brother rivalry with Booth.**

It was Thanksgiving Day. It was not the first that any of them had seen nor hopefully would it be the last. There was nothing special about it.

Everyone at the lab was filling out paper work for their latest case. Finally Angela could not stand it anymore and walked into the center of the lab, where everyone was working. "Guys it is Thanksgiving," she reminded them, "We should be spending times with our families not working."

"My family is in jail or dead," Temperance replied without looking up.

"Gramps is back in his nursing home and Parker is with Rebecca," Booth added looking over Temperance's shoulder.

"My family is long gone," Hodgens reminded her.

Angela looked at Camille for her excuse. "Oh God please don't make me," Camille muttered.

"Fine," Angela said, "Why don't we all go back to Hodgens house and make Thanksgiving dinner together?"

Camille looked down at the paperwork on the table in front of her, "Sure this can wait."

Hodgens nodded and Angela walked over to Booth and Brennan. "Come on Sweetie," Angela pleaded.

Brennan turned to look at Angela. "Alright," she said, "I don't understand the significance but…"

"Excellent," Angela said clapping her hands, "Let's go."

"Now?" Brennan asked confused.

"We have to make dinner," Angela told her, "that will take most of the afternoon."

HODGENS HOUSE

Hodgens had offered to let the team ride in his limo over to the house and they had all taken him up on it, so they all arrived together. They got out and walked up to front steps and to the porch. With the exception of Angela, none of them had been to Hodgens house and Camille and Booth were impressed.

Bones leaned over to Angela, "Why is there a girl reading a book on your porch?"

Angela blinked twice before seeing whom Bones was talking about. "Oh her," Angela said, "She lives here."

Booth walked over to the girl who had either not realized their presence or was choosing to ignore it. Quickly he grabbed the book out of her hands and looked at it. "Hey Bones," Booth said holding the book out to show his partner, "look what Katharine's reading."

"Booth give her the book back," Bones told him.

Booth looked from Katharine to the book and back again. Finally he handed the book to Katharine with a slight sigh. "She's reading your book," Booth said to Bones.

"One of them," Katharine corrected putting her bookmark in and setting it on the table.

"Many people read my books," Bones reminded him a little confused.

"I know," he started, "oh whatever."

"Let's go inside," Camille suggested. Everyone nodded and followed Angela into the house down the hall and into the kitchen. There was already a turkey lying on the table in the middle of the room, and several other pieces of the dinner to be were also out on counters and tables.

"So how do we want to cook the turkey?" Hodgens asked.

"Um we could use liquid nitrogen," Katherine suggested smirking at him.

"Been there, done that," Angela reminded Hodgens.

"I have always been fond of the oven," Camille offered.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Brennan asked Camille.

"Yes," Camille replied nodding.

"I thought so," Brennan smiled.

"So we put the stuffing in the chicken or around it?" Katharine asked tilting her head to look at the bag of stuffing she was holding.

"Does anybody actually like stuffing?" Booth asked the group at large. Everyone shook their heads. "Excellent," Booth said tossing it into the trash.

"That's one way to deal with it," Katharine said, "but I still think that we are supposed to put something on the turkey."

"Okay," Booth agreed with adding some salt and pepper to the top of the turkey. Camille tossed him another couple of spice containers and he added those too. "How's that?"

"It looks good," Brennan told him, "you should put it in the oven." Booth did as instructed and brushed off his hands. "Now what?" Booth asked.

"Mash the potatoes," Camille decided.

Booth walked over to the table where the potatoes were laid out and picked one up. "It looks like a football," Booth said, "Hodgens go long."

Hodgens backed up several paces and prepared to catch the potato as it flew through the air. Booth threw it hard than he had intended and it smashed into the cabinet above Hodgens head and sprinkling him in potato pieces.

"I did not know that you could do that," Brennan said looking at the fractured potato.

"Sure you can," Booth said, "anybody else want to try." When no one volunteered Booth picked up another potato and threw it at Camille who caught it. She hesitated for a moment then threw it at the cabinet above Booths head. She did not throw it as hard as Booth so it bounced off the cabinet and hit Booth in the head. "That hurt," Booth told her rubbing his head with his hand.

Booth attempted to throw the potato back at Camille but missed and hit Katharine instead. She picked it up and walked over to the potato masher. Carefully she created mashed potatoes, then turned very quickly and launched it a Booth, who didn't duck in time and found himself covered in potato.

Angela and Camille applauded at Katharine took an exaggerated bow. Brennan looked a Booth with a smile. When he caught sight of her he took some of the potato that had landed on his shoulder and threw it at her. Uncharacteristically, she squealed as it hit her. Booth walked over to the table and mashed another potato. Then he crept up behind Katharine who turned around just as he was about to dump the potato on her head. Booth was startled and the potato went flying at both he and Katharine landed on the ground.

Camille, Angela, and Bones were all covered in the potato that had flown up in. Everyone was laughing including Katharine and Booth. At that moment the oven dinged signaling that the turkey was done.

Bones carefully pulled the turkey out of the oven and had almost put it on when she slipped on the potato that was covering the floor. Booth caught her as she fell back and pulled her into his lap. The turkey was not so lucky. It went flying through the night and hit Katharine on the forehead before dropping into her lap.

"Okay ow," Katharine said wiping the juices off of her forehead, "that is really hot, and I am covered in tonight's dinner."

"Tonight's would be dinner," Angela corrected taking the turkey and dropping it in the sink as Camille pulled Katharine to her feet. Bones was still sitting in Booth's lap on the floor.

"I am going to change shirts really quick cause this is not the color that it started as," Katharine said darting out of the room.

When she returned a few minutes later everyone was sitting in the living room trying to figure out what Chinese food they wanted for dinner. Katharine sat down in the empty armchair. After several moments of bickering the group came to a consensus. Hodgens nodded and went to make the order.

They did not have to wait long before the doorbell rang and their food was placed on the table. It was a strange table with the expensive plates and the Chinese food and the two pies, which had not been destroyed. Booth was sitting at the head of the table with Brennan on his right and Katharine on his left. Hodgens was on the other and of the table, Angela was next to Brennan, and Camille was next to Katharine.

"Wait," Booth said, "before we eat I think we should pray."

"Booth is right," Katharine decided, "It may be an untraditional Thanksgiving Dinner but it still is one so…" The rest of the table nodded in agreement even Brennan and they joined hands.

"Thank you, Lord," Booth began then looked for someone to continue.

"For each little girl and for each little boy," Angela added.

"For all the pain, and for all the joy," Camille continued.

"For those who have died, and for those who still remain," Bones said and Booth squeezed her hand.

"For all we have lost, and for all we have gained, " Katharine threw in.

"For all the laughter and for all the tears," Angela contributed.

"For the years gone by, and for the year still here," Hodgens added.

"In you name, God we pray. Thank you for this day," Booth finished.

"Amen," Camille said quietly.

"Amen," everyone else repeated.

"Now let's eat," Booth said enthusiastically.

They all had their scars and they all had faced their own hardships in the past year but they had always been together for it. They were a team and they supported each other through good and bad. Their dinner may not have been that of the Pilgrims but it still held the spirit of the holiday.

It was Thanksgiving Day. It was not the first that any of them had seen nor hopefully would it be the last. However, they spent it together laughing. That made it special.

_**Please tell me what you thought. I love to know. Also I hope it wasn't to OOC. If it was I guess I will say that they were relaxed because they were out of work… Please be nice….Thank you.**_


End file.
